


22-25集衍生魔改脑洞（中）

by hajimememe



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, 强制性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimememe/pseuds/hajimememe
Summary: 冰川对agito产生了隐秘欲望，在被G3X控制暴走后，他会怎么对agito做些什么？强制性行为警告，皮套非男性性器官警告，人物极度ooc警告，各种雷人狗血元素警告。屑写手光顾自己写的开心，这里认错，下次还敢。所以人物是最美好的，感觉到三观不正，那是我的三观不正。不接受请不要再下滑，不顾预警被雷到了，请文明用语，谢谢。
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 6





	22-25集衍生魔改脑洞（中）

5  
见G3X良久没有动作，Agito扭动被束缚住的四肢再度尝试挣脱，G3X立马压制住他微弱的反抗。Agito在心下小小叹口气，无奈地决定换个方式摆脱当前困境。  
“G3先生，如果我们之间有什么误会的话，我们可以慢慢谈，所以您能先放开我吗？”  
话说出口后，Agito才想起，自己似乎是第一次在这种形态下主动与G3交流。他的话没有得到回应，却如按下播放键一般，让G3X有了新的行动。G3X松开抓住Agito手腕的手，俯下身手臂伸到他背后环抱住他，压在他身上将人紧紧圈在自己怀中。猝不及防被人拥入怀中，Agito完全愣住了。首次与人用这么暧昧的姿势亲密接触，导致他大脑一片空白，手足无措地任由那人抱着。两人贴得太近了，皮肤能清晰感觉到G3X金属装甲传来的冰冷坚硬，G3X埋在他肩窝的头还蹭了蹭，他条件反射地侧头躲闪。  
[G3X到底怎么了?]  
在Agito还处在混乱状态中无法理清头绪时，G3X已经不满足只是拥抱了，他的身体依旧压制着Agito,空出一只手不安分的顺着流利的腰线一路向下游走。满附铁甲的宽大手掌在他的挺翘的臀部揉捏，软软的臀肉陷入手指缝隙。一会儿后，手又滑到大腿上一遍遍抚摸微颤的肌肉线条。Agito行动被限制住，视野范围内也只能看到G3X紧盯着他的橙红目镜，危机感伴随G3X的动作为他带来的陌生过电感，随着脊椎节节攀升。事情到了这一步，哪怕再迟钝的人，也明白G3X这些行为意味着什么。  
[他是想对我......可是，他不会是那种人才对!]  
可G3X接下来的动作打破了他的幻想！G3X的手抚上他的大腿内侧，手指胡乱地在那个私密的部位摸索着。  
“不可以！快住手！”  
不能这样下去！这是错误的！Agito剧烈地挣扎起来，拼尽全力想推开G3X。高大结实的身躯如山一般牢牢压住他，撼动不了分毫，反而因为反抗刺激到对方。G3X恢复到之前的冷酷又疯狂的状态，更加强硬地在他腿间摸索。从未被触碰的私处，藏着Agito自己也不知道的隐秘，如今正在被G3X一点一点地开拓出来。原本平整光滑的位置，在G3X手指的刺激下，缓缓翻开一道缝隙，露出内侧湿润的穴口。  
找到了！Agito用于交配的生殖腔一出现，他挣扎地更厉害了，为了让他安分下来，G3X毫不犹豫地把一只手指探入进去。冷冰冰的没有丝毫热度的铁质手指，横冲直闯地破开软糯的穴肉，直接接触到高热的内里。痛感与刺激感夹杂不可言说的陌生感受，冲击过全身血液，Agito呜咽一声腰软软地塌了下去。眼见目的达到，G3X继续把手指伸进，刚进入更深处，软肉立刻绞住冰凉的硬物，瑟缩蠕动着吮吸金属表面，似拒绝它的造访，又像是乖巧的讨好。  
“呜——好凉！不要这样！啊......拜托了！”  
Agito在可动的范围内小幅度扭动臀部，想缓解那根手指带来的折磨，哼出的话语也带上可怜的尾音。他的示弱没有唤起暴走G3X的理智，手指没有拿出，而是弯曲指节在小穴内搅动抽插起来。逐渐适应异物侵犯的生殖腔，开始自主溢出情液，随着手指的搅动发出羞人的水声，全部被Agit敏锐的听力听见。  
[太羞耻了......明明是被强迫的......可我为什么还会有感觉......]  
Agito努力把羞耻的呻吟咽回喉咙，可身体却背叛他的意志，配合起G3X的动作。第一根手指被小穴暖到温凉后，第二根手指随之进入，冰凉感再度刺激得穴肉紧缩。火热和凉意轮番交替，一遍遍冲刷着Agito摇摇欲坠的坚持，他仰其脖子难耐用角剐蹭身下的草地。第三根手指加入，不断在体内开合，盛不住的液体从缝隙中流出，打湿他的腿间。手指抽插翻搅的速度越来越快，穴内每一个敏感的细胞都如实向大脑传递层层叠叠的快感，Agito被逼的忍不住呻吟起来，失去往日G3X眼中的神秘圣洁。最后他颤抖着被送上高潮，小穴内的软肉阵阵痉挛，大量液体喷溅而出。G3X在高潮后的穴道里搅动一下，才细条慢理地抽出湿漉漉的手指。Agito于迷蒙中看见头顶树木的繁盛的枝叶，空隙间还可望见晴朗的天空，阳光透过空隙晃动他的红目。他猛地清醒过来，才意识到刚才发生的事有多糟糕——他居然在没有丝毫遮拦的林地被G3X强迫高潮了，如果有人看见……  
不过他很快就不能考虑这个了，因为他还将面对更大的危机。G3X扣住他的腰，让浑身瘫软的他跪趴在草地上。面甲埋进青草里，手臂勉强支撑上半身，臀部被托住翘起。这个被动的姿态，毫无防备到可以让身后的人为所欲为。G3X弯下腰，金属胸甲贴近他的后背，一同贴上他臀部的还有——G3X隔着黑色底衣都藏不住的火热。  
G3X想从Agito身上得到的，远不止刚才那些......

6  
“我清楚记得的只有北条先生拿枪指着我，就在那之后，全身剧痛。”  
“之后呢？”  
“之后怎么也想不起来，只是感觉好像一直在和Unknown战斗......好像还做了别的糟糕的事......我也不知道为什么......”  
与冰川的对话让小泽陷入沉思，问题是出在她的G3X系统上，还是出在冰川自身？之前冰川穿着G3X冲出门后，她费了很大功夫，才在那个偏远的树林中找到昏迷的冰川。从现场痕迹来看，Unknown是被G3X的武器消灭的，由此可见它在战斗方面的强大。不过对冰川来说，副作用太大了，医生已经再三警告这个病人必须好好休养。总之无论如何，在问题解决前，都不能再让冰川穿上G3X。  
“那时G3X的行为是失控吗？”  
尾室的提问打断了小泽的思考，凭借对自己研发的系统AI的了解，她给出了答案。  
“不，G3X不是机器人，不会擅自作出那种事。冰川在在一开始受到攻击后，在朦胧的意识下要与Unknown战斗，G3X则强化了他的意识。”  
“有点微妙啊，究竟哪个才是主人，冰川还是G3X？”

7  
“翔一他……结婚了吗”  
“单讲可能性的话，有孩子的情况都可以考虑到。”  
“孩子……我的？”  
津上翔一关掉水笼头，低头站在厨房水池前，回想着之前在餐桌上与真鱼他们的对话。他沉默良久，似又想到别的什么，长叹口气后转身看向左侧镜子中的自己。  
［我如果真的结婚了，我该怎么办？还有孩子…我要是有孩子……］  
那天不堪的画面一幕幕从眼前闪过，被填满的沉甸甸感受好像还残留在小腹……翔一攥紧胸前的衣襟，随后用力地拍开水龙头开关，弯下腰双手捧起清水，一次又一次浇洗在脸上。冷水暂时抚平他的情绪，他手臂支撑在水池边缘，胸口不断起伏着。脸颊与额发上的水滴下，哒哒砸在水池里，他用手掌一把抹去脸上的水，直起身再次看向镜子。镜中的人湿漉漉的，多余的水浸湿他的衣领。  
［到底发生了什么？之前还拼命救我，怎么会又突然对我做那么过分的事！］  
［而且……最后居然还晕过去了，把一切都丢给我来收拾……真是不器用的金刚寺！］

8  
病床边的玻璃花瓶中是小泽放进的花，紫白色的花瓣娇嫩可爱，里面还有一只用花瓣编织的展翅小鸟。躺在病床上的冰川，看着单调的天花板，略微有些出神。  
纷乱的思绪在他的大脑里，乱成一团毛线球，剪不断，理还乱。  
穿上G3X后失去的那段记忆让他十分在意，内心深处总觉得在那段时间里，一定发生了很重要的事，他必须去想起。可不管他怎么回想，脑海中都是一片混沌。  
在夜晚降临后，他还是会梦到Agito，与他做着亲密恋人才会做的事。不过，之前平和的氛围变了，梦中的Agito对他十分冷淡疏离，甚至可以说是戒备。可他固执地要与Agito亲近，行径中是清醒时绝不会有的疯狂。清醒后的冰川开始厌恶自己，厌恶心中的隐秘欲望。他不懂为何会对Agito产生这样的想法，是爱慕的极端体现，或是对强大力量的渴望被扭曲成另类的丑陋欲念，然后影射在了Agito身上。他唯一知道的是，从他第一次被Agito拯救的那一刻起，Agito在他心中就已经是与众不同的存在了。不过无论怎样，他都不该以任何名义，去亵渎身为英雄的Agito。  
［而且我现在……已经没有资格站在他身边了，今后会有新的G3X着装者与他并肩作战。］  
是时候了！放弃继续着装G3X装甲，既是为本次G3X失控事件负责，也是为更多人的生命安全负责。让比自己更优秀的人去发挥G3X的全部威力，才能更好地保护市民，也能更好地协助Agito。同时，小泽小姐的心血也不会白费。  
冰川转过头，看向那束花。  
“你为什么一直自责，没想过是G3X的问题吗？”  
小泽小姐说这话时神情骤然出现冰川眼前，让他立马意识到小泽可能会做出的什么决定。  
“小泽小姐，难道要保护我而……”  
冰川脸色大变，顾不上伤痛从病床快速起来，寻找自己的西装。  
［想要证明G3X系统没有问题，就只能拜托津上先生去试一试了。］

9  
冰川来到美杉教授家，郑重地拜托翔一成为G3X的着装者。可翔一在听到G3X时，脸色变得苍白难看，甚至带有一些愠怒。  
“G3X的话，冰川先生自己去做不就好了吗？”  
“我试过了，可不怎么顺利……”  
冰川的回答让翔一如回想起什么一般，脸上的恼怒又明显了一些，但他克制住坐回沙发上。  
“那个果然是冰川先生啊……我救了冰川先生那么多回，却突然攻击我，还……”  
“你在说什么啊？”  
冰川一脸困惑地打断翔一喃喃的话语，翔一勉强笑了笑，喝口茶强行压下心中的负面情绪。  
［混蛋冰川先生！明明做了那么过分的事，还这么若无其事来找我！］  
翔一再次拒绝冰川的请求，他现在完全不想再接触任何与G3X有关的东西。  
“之前你不是还说很有趣吗？”  
“我改主意了，是G3X吧，总有些害怕啊……”翔一本就不好的神色黯淡下去，不过迟钝的冰川并没有注意到，反而失望地眼巴巴望着他。  
“还有我很忙的，有许多要做的事。”  
翔一躲闪开冰川的视线，随意给出一个理由，逃也似去了厨房。他现在需要冷静，不希望对方出在自己的视线里。不过冰川锲而不舍地追过来，要帮助翔一收拾盘子，争执间盘子全部摔在地上，四分五裂如翔一现在糟糕的心情。  
看一眼手足无措的冰川，翔一这下真的生气了，他恼怒地叹口气，不再搭理冰川，自顾自拿起水桶打算拾起碎片。冰川又靠近翔一想要帮忙，同时不断请求他成为G3X的着装者，翔一不耐烦地多次推开他，却没料到对方的执着。他们再度争执，这次冰川扳断了水桶的提手，还让翔一跌倒在地撞到了脑袋。  
［冰川先生你真的太过分了！］  
翔一揉着后脑勺扶住桌腿坐起身时，冰川却突然一头栽倒，身体痛苦地蜷缩成一团。翔一顾不上生气了，扑过去查看他的情况。  
“冰川先生！冰川先生！你怎么了！”  
在翔一的焦急呼喊声中，冰川因为疼痛晕死过去。翔一赶紧扶起他，艰难地把高出半个头的高大警官搬到自己的床上。然后翔一细心地脱去冰川的西装，解下领带，为他盖上被子。再拿起西装领带，用衣架挂在衣柜外的钩子上。挂好衣服的翔一，坐在床边的椅子，默默注视冰川的睡颜。  
拥有干净清爽，棱角分明的英俊容貌的冰川先生，笨拙的时候很可爱，认真的时候很有气势，睡着的时候又如纯洁无瑕的少年一般。这样干干净净讨人喜欢的冰川先生，为什么会做那种事，他明明一直对Agito很有好感不是吗？甚至不惜为了保护Agito而受伤。  
翔一心中五味杂陈，他感觉到愤怒、不解、委屈、伤心，却唯独没有厌恶与恶心。身为受害者，他第一反应本该是厌恶与恶心才对，只要他愿意，他还可以直接当面谴责冰川的罪行。但翔一了解的冰川先生，正义勇敢，对待事物极度认真，面对危险永不服输，他本不该是个卑劣下流的人。从第一次见面起，翔一就对这位警官先生很有好感。尤其在知道一直以来并肩作战的G3就是冰川后，这份好感转变为隐隐的喜欢。  
［如果你喜欢Agito，你可以直说的！我们可以交往，也可以有更亲密的行为，可为什么你偏偏选了那种方式来占有我……］  
［你一定是有理由的对吧？你的伤是怎么回事？为什么受伤了还要来请求我？倔强地要让我成为G3X着装者。］  
［拜托了！请给我一个合理的解释，否则……我该怎么去原谅你……］  
睡在翔一床上的冰川，眉头皱了皱，似乎将要醒来。


End file.
